


Hold Me Steady

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Winn comes home from helping James be Guardian and you're worried for him.





	Hold Me Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Winn: *doesn’t have a boyfriend*
> 
> me: i can fix that

You were dozing off on the couch of your apartment when you heard the soft click of the door unlocking. It was past midnight, and you scrambled to your feet to greet your boyfriend. Winn leaned against the door frame as he shoved his keys back into his pocket, and when he looked up and saw you walking over, he managed a smile despite clearly being in pain.

“Y/N… Didn’t expect you to still be up.”

You walked up to him, ignoring his protests that he was fine. Your words cut him off: “My boyfriend was out on the streets helping Guardian and I wanted to make sure that he was going to come home to me.”

Winn let out a sigh. “You know that what I do is important.”

“You’re important to me,” you insisted, and before Winn could try and claim that he was fine again, you spoke up. “Where does it hurt?”

“It was a lucky shot.”

“Doesn’t answer my question, babe.”

Defeated, Winn sputtered for a moment before letting out another sigh. “Here,” he said, gesturing to the right side of his abdomen.

You helped him into the kitchen and had him sit down. “Okay, shirt off. Let’s see how bad it is.” He complied, and with his shirt discarded to the floor, you had full view of the bruise. It was big, and looked painful - it was bigger than your hand.

You turned to the freezer to get ice for a makeshift ice pack. “You’re calling in sick tomorrow.”

You couldn’t see his face but you could imagine his expression as he started to protest. “Babe! I can’t just - Kara and James don’t take days off!”

“Kara is literally bulletproof and James has armor to protect him! Armor that you made him!” you snapped, finally letting loose all of the tension and fears you’d held back for so long . You’d always worried about Winn ever since he and James had started doing the Guardian thing, but this - the injuries, the part of your mind that kept reminding you that he might not come home - was getting to be too much.

“I…” You took a shaky breath as you choked back the tears that had started to well up. “I just want you safe… w-with me…”

“Y/N…”

Winn stood and walked over to you. He gently closed the fridge door before bringing his hand up to your face and wiping the tears away with his thumb.

“I’m so sorry… I got so caught up in being a hero that I didn’t think about how it was affecting you.”

You sniffed and he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. “I’ll call in sick for work tomorrow,” he said, “and I’ll call James and explain the situation. I’m sure he won’t mind going solo for a bit while I make some armor for myself.”

You managed a smile as you wiped away the tears with the back of your hand. “Thank you, Winn.”

“Of course. Hey, uh… Can I actually get that ice pack now? ‘Cause I’m not gonna lie, this actually really hurts…”

You kissed his cheek quickly. “Yeah, go lie down and I’ll get it ready.”

“I love you so much,” he said as he walked towards your bedroom.

“Love you too, hero,” you called back.


End file.
